Partes Privadas
by ddfrankie
Summary: Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha no solo comparten una hermandad bastante cercana, sino que, además, son amantes sexuales a las espaldas de la gente y de su tío Madara. La relación perfecta que tienen cambia cuando, debido a un proyecto escolar, Naruto entra en sus vidas. Una atracción entre Naruto e Itachi se vuelve un juego sexual a las espaldas de Sasuke. Yaoi. ItaSasu. ItaNaru. Lemon.


_Hola a todos, he vuelto despues de un buen tiempo con una historia que espero les guste. _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la trama completa ha nacido de mi imaginacion_

* * *

**Partes Privadas **- 1 de 2

Sasuke, a sus dieciséis años, es un chico peculiar. No es tímido, pero no es sociable. No es infeliz, pero tampoco emana felicidad todo el tiempo. Tiene cierto aire interesante, sin embargo, no le interesa ser interesante. Ya se ha desarrollado completamente, por lo que es alto, y ciertamente atractivo, pero en su rostro níveo aún se distingue cierta niñez ambigua. Y es que él, como ser humano, es ambiguo. Lo único no ambiguo es que es extremadamente cariñoso con su hermano, quizá demasiado.

Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, ambos se llevan solamente dos años, Itachi siendo el mayor. Estudian en la misma escuela, y este año Itachi se gradúa. Ambos son conocidos por sus apariencias misteriosas, y por el hecho que, los únicos amigos que tienen son el uno al otro.

Incontables han sido las veces que profesores han hablado con ellos. Necesitan ser más sociables, cosechar amistades que alguna vez recordaran. Estos son los años de su juventud, los años que estarán en sus mentes mientras se vuelven adultos. Pero ellos escuchan esto con oídos sordos. No le encuentran sentido a lo que estos adultos hablan. No ven el punto de hacer "amigos" que los traicionarán, o herirán, o no serán leales. Ellos son leales consigo mismo. Son hermanos, y la más importante relación en la que podrían trabajar es en esa, su hermandad.

Muchos alumnos han testificado muchas veces que en algunas oportunidades los han visto juntando sus labios mientras estaban en el baño de varones. Ellos lo han negado muchas veces, pero no con tanto ímpetu como personas que, en serio, no lo han hecho. Solo respondían, con cierto cinismo, que la acusación era falsa, mientras compartían una mirada cómplice que, una vez más, aumentaba la ambigüedad de la situación. Entonces venía el tío Madara, un abogado bastante exitoso y único apoderado de los hermanos Uchiha, a decir que tales acusaciones eran sórdidas y nauseabundas, que sus sobrinos jamás harían tales actos y que ese tema no debería seguir siendo mencionado.

Pero todo era cierto. Itachi y Sasuke vivían una vida hundida en su propia relación, que era mucho mas que una hermandad. Madara trabajaba todo el día, por lo cual no era testigo, todas las tardes, de los gritos y gemidos que inundaban su casa. Cuando Madara llegaba en la noche, ya todo estaba ordenado y todas las tareas hechas. No sabía que, horas atrás, ambos hermanos habían estado inundados uno en el cuerpo del otro, y se habían besado cada centímetro de su piel el uno al otro. No tenía idea que, en forma diaria, Itachi penetraba a Sasuke, mientras que este solo gemía por más, más de su hermano.

Pero no había forma de sospechar nada. Ambos tenían notas perfectas. Ambos se comportaban perfectamente en el salón de clase. No molestaban a nadie porque no hablaban con nadie. No se peleaban porque nadie se metía con ellos. Ambos eran guapos, por lo que no eran marginados por otras personas. Es imposible sospechar que dos hermanos están viviendo una vida de incesto.

* * *

Sasuke estaba con el falo de su hermano incrustado en su entrada, sin inhibirse de gemir el nombre de su hermano lo más alto que podía, mientras que arqueaba su espalda para que la tarea penetradora sea mas fácil. Itachi, por su parte, movía su pelvis hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mientras besaba con pasión la espalda de su querido hermano menor.

Sasuke va más rápido, como queriendo acabar de una vez. Se empieza a masturbar con rapidez mientras Itachi solo siente la entrada de su hermano presionando su pene con calentura. Sasuke eyacula y su entrada se contrae, presionando el miembro erecto de Itachi, haciendo que este se corra dentro de él. Esta es su parte favorita, el sentir el semen de su hermano inundando sus entrañas. Ambos intentan recuperar la respiración, no sin antes darse un beso apasionado y echarse uno junto al otro.

- ¿Por qué quisiste apurarte? Solo ha pasado una hora desde que empezamos. Por lo general lo hacemos hasta el baño - dice Itachi, aun respirando con dificultad.

- Es que hoy mi compañero de proyecto vendrá a la casa.

- ¿Compañero de proyecto? Hubieras dicho que trabajarías solo - indica Itachi.

- Lo sé. Traté, pero ese profesor de mierda insistió en mandarme a la oficina del director si es que no tenía un compañero, así que Naruto vendrá dentro de media hora.

- Que nombre tan raro.

Ambos se limpian los fluidos corporales expulsados hace unos minutos, ordenan todo a su alrededor y bajan al primer piso. Sasuke ordena la mesa de estudio para que sea adecuada para dos, mientras Itachi saca algunos snacks de la cocina y se los lleva a su cuarto, no quiere tener nada que ver con este chico Naruto que está apunto de invadir su espacio.

Naruto llega. Es nuevo en la escuela, aparentemente. Sasuke no es de las personas que observa con curiosidad a los nuevos, pero era difícil no hacerlo en el caso de Naruto. Puede que Sasuke tenga una relación amorosa muy marcada con su hermano Itachi, pero no le es difícil usar su sentido de estética y deducir que Naruto es un espécimen bastante atractivo. Su cabello rubio es bastante ligero, sus ojos celestes son hermosos, y su cuerpo, un poco mas bajo que el de Sasuke, es delgado pero tonificado. Por supuesto, las expresiones de Naruto son bastante diferentes a la de los hermanos Uchiha. Naruto es una persona sumamente atractiva que no sabe que es atractiva. Pero como sea, Sasuke solo mantiene la mirada vacía, como siempre, saluda a Naruto y le indica en donde es que estarán trabajando hoy. La clase en la que están es muy avanzada, por lo que el proyecto tomará más de un día, una idea que no le es muy cómoda a Sasuke pero que ha Naruto no le interesa mucho.

Naruto y Sasuke escriben y dialogan cuando es necesario. Primero hacen un plan de estudio, luego se dividen las tareas y después empiezan a trabajar. Unas horas pasan hasta que Naruto pregunta por el baño. Sasuke le indica en donde está.

Itachi baja las escaleras.

- ¿En dónde está tu amigo? - pregunta Itachi curioso de ver escribir a Sasuke solo.

- Está en el baño - dice, sin dejar de escribir - Y no es mi amigo.

Itachi escucha el sonido de la puerta del baño cerrarse y ve como sale Naruto. Itachi se queda sorprendido. No esperaba que el compañero grupal de su hermano sería tan... bello.

- Hola - dice Naruto, viendo que una nueva persona está en su espacio de trabajo. Es obvio que, por el parecido a Sasuke, es su hermano.

- Mucho gusto - dice Itachi, extendiendo su mano. Naruto extiende su mano también, y ambos se estrujan las manos del otro. - Soy Itachi.

- Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. Lo siento por las molestias.

- De ninguna manera, no te preocupes - dice Itachi, sintiendo como la sangre se le sube a la cara. Sasuke voltea y nota esto también.

- Bueno, debemos volver a trabajar - dice Sasuke, sacando a su hermano del trance. Naruto toma asiento.

- No duden en pedirme ayuda si es que la necesitan - dice Itachi, y se queda parado esperando por una respuesta.

- No necesitamos nada - dice Sasuke, mientras Naruto solo le sonríe al hermano mayor. Este sube a su cuarto antes que su sonrojo sea más notable.

* * *

Naruto revuelve sus labios en el miembro viril de Itachi, mientras este observa con suma atención, sin perderse ningún detalle. De repente Naruto, sin mayor aviso, introduce todo el miembro de Itachi en su boca, casi hasta la garganta, atragantándose con el falo bastante generoso de Itachi. Itachi lleva su cabeza hacia atrás y luego vuelve a ver hacia adelante, tratando de no perderse ningún momento. Ve como esos labios rosados suben y bajan por toda la corteza de su falo, y siente como esa boca tan caliente se vuelve poco a poco en el hogar de su pene, un lugar que nunca quisiera abandonar. No falta mucho para que Itachi eyacule, pero incluso cuando quiere aguantarse, es imposible con la imagen de tan lindo rubio chupando ese gran trozo de carne. Y se viene.

Itachi abre los ojos, dándose cuenta que todo fue un sueño, y uno húmedo. Mira la hora: medianoche. Levanta sus sábanas y ve que toda su ropa interior está mojada. Maldita sea. Se para para cambiarse de calzoncillos.

* * *

Ambos hermanos cogen durante la tarde. Aprovechan antes de que el compañero de Sasuke llegue. Itachi no lo ha mencionado, pero hoy ha decidido imaginar que a la persona a la que en realidad está que le introduce el pene es a Naruto. No importa, Sasuke no tiene porque enterarse.

Alguien toca a la puerta. Ambos han perdido la noción del tiempo. Se paran rápidamente y, sin haber terminado, se ponen sus ropas para recibir al invitado.

Sasuke baja e Itachi se queda en su cuarto. Está inquieto. No solo sabe que abajo está ese chico que, con solo verlo una vez, lo ha puesto completamente cachondo, sino que además no terminó de coger con su hermano.

Después de casi media hora, escucha como alguien abre la puerta de abajo y luego la cierra. Se pregunta por qué Naruto se fue tan temprano. Abre la puerta y, sin cuidado, baja las escaleras en boxers, aun con una erección, ya que no terminó lo que empezó con su hermano. Se sorprende que, al estar abajo, solo se encuentra con la mirada de Naruto.

Itachi al instante se avergüenza. Su erección se ve a través de su ropa interior, y es difícil no notarla porque, pues, es bastante grande.

- ¿A dónde se ha ido mi hermano? - pregunta Itachi, tratando de quitar la tensión que está situación debe estar causando.

- Fue a comprar algunas cosas que se necesitan. No se cuanto se demorará.

- O sea que Itachi y Naruto están solos, en esta casa.

Naruto traga saliva. Mira hacia otro lado, y obviamente se ruboriza. Itachi empieza a tener más de una idea en su cabeza. Es bastante seguro de si mismo, y a través de todos los años que ha estado introduciendo su miembro en su hermano menor, sabe que la tiene grande.

Camina hacia Naruto, mientras este escribe.

- Sabes que eres bastante lindo - dice Itachi, sin inhibiciones, sin vergüenza alguna y con confianza en si mismo. Naruto se queda callado. - Se que quieres tocarlo.

El miembro cubierto por tela de Itachi estaba casi a la altura de la cabeza de Naruto. Naruto mira la entrepierna tan prominente de está persona que está a su costado, y le es difícil no imaginar como se vería la cosa si no estuviera cubierta por su ropa interior.

- Anda, no seas tímido - dice Itachi, viendo en los ojos de Naruto el deseo de verla.

Naruto deja los lapiceros y dirige con miedo su mano hacia Itachi. Itachi toma la mano de Naruto y la junta de una vez a su falo, haciendo que frote por sus testículos y su corteza. Naruto no puede creer que Itachi este haciendo esto. Naruto siente su propio deseo despertar en su interior. Este momento es irreal.

Naruto ya no necesita de la ayuda de Itachi para palpar el miembro tan vigoroso a través de las telas. Su miedo se va yendo con la mirada erótica de Itachi, y, después de un rato de juegos, Naruto decide bajar los calzoncillos de Itachi y ver el miembro completo. Se queda sorprendido. Lo toca y lo estudia. La venas. El glande perfecto. La piel tan delicada a su tocada y los testículos tan apetecibles y deliciosos. Es gigante. Es aun mas grande de como Naruto se lo imaginaba. Es magnificente. Esa verga es perfecta.

- Sasuke nos verá - son las palabras que salen de los labios de Naruto. Tiene razón. Sasuke solo se ha ido por un rato, y no saben a que hora llegará. No hay tiempo que perder.

Itachi le indica a Naruto que se levante y que ambos vayan al sofá. Está a muy pocos metros de la entrada, pero a Itachi le gustaba el riesgo. Por supuesto que Sasuke se quedaría pasmado, pero este rubio que tiene al lado suyo ya le ha hecho tener un sueño mojado, por lo que no puede perder esta oportunidad. Naruto aun sigue embelesado por el pene tan lindo de Itachi. Itachi besa a Naruto. Se besan por largo rato, mientras Itachi toca bajo el polo del rubio y además bajo el pantalón, palpando sus nalgas. Quiero que Naruto se atore con su pene en la boca, tal como lo soñó ayer, pero sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo, por lo que debería ir al plato de fondo de una vez, antes que Sasuke llegue.

Itachi le quita la remera y los pantalones, mientras Naruto está embriagado por la pasión y solo quiere besar a Itachi y tocar su cuerpo. Entonces Itachi se da cuenta que Naruto no tiene mucha experiencia. Pues la tendrá, ahora mismo.

Le baja los pantalones. Ve el miembro erecto del rubio y lo masturba por unos momentos mientras el rubio trata de reprimir sus gemidos. Entonces Itachi, sin perder tiempo en vano, ensaliva sus propios dedos y los dirige al ano de Naruto. Este gime, pero no hace que Itachi pare. Con las manos libres, Naruto toca aun mas el miembro de su ahora compañero sexual, llevando sus manos de arriba a abajo, y extasiado con el tamaño de tal falo.

Itachi termina su tarea dilatadora y le dice a Naruto que cual posición prefiere. Naruto no responde y solo se tira a la cama con la cabeza hacia abajo y con los glúteos hacia arriba, en la posición del perrito. Itachi sonríe malévolamente. Esa no es una buena posición para empezar, en especial por el tamaño anormal del pene de Itachi. Pero no importa, Naruto lo quiere así, y tendrá que aguantarlo.

Introduce su glande y Naruto gime tan fuerte que inunda toda la vivienda. Itachi le dice que se debe mantener lo más callado posible, por lo que Naruto agarra uno de los cojines y lo lleva a su boca, mordiéndolo. Itachi procede a introducir su miembro aun más en la entrada de Naruto, haciendo que este se arquee más, y que sienta como entra cada centímetro en su interior.

El ano de Naruto está a punto de explotar, pero Itachi consigue introducir en su totalidad su miembro viril, lo cual le sorprende, porque, al parecer, el trasero de Naruto si es un hambriento. Ver esa imagen de Naruto, sumiso ante su gran falo, le es incomparable. Itachi empieza a meter y sacar, mientras los gemidos de Naruto se pueden escuchar claros, a pesar que esta siendo un poco silenciados por el cojín en su boca. Itachi goza de ese ano tan estrecho. No es como el de su hermano, que ya está acostumbrado a tomar su pene a diario. Naruto, por el contrario, es una experiencia que no ha vivido en mucho tiempo. Es tan estrecho que siente que su pene está siendo casi abrazado por los interiores del rubio.

Naruto goza el momento y se siente en el paraíso. Nunca ha sentido tanto placer en su vida. Siente que Itachi está que le presenta una nueva parte de si mismo, una parte traviesa, gustosa de tener algo dentro. Abre sus nalgas con sus manos para que el Itachi entre con mayor facilidad, mientras que este, al ver lo que Naruto está haciendo, se excita aún mas. Naruto empieza a tocar los testículos de Itachi, esos que lo enamoraron minutos atrás, mientras que Itachi le sube la rapidez a las embestidas que están siendo dadas a las nalgas de Naruto. Todo este momento, la calentura, y el hecho que está haciendo a Naruto suyo hace que, minutos después, eyacule como no lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo, y que inunde por completo la entrada de Naruto. Mientras tiene tiempo y sigue eyaculando, quita su miembro y deja un poco de leche entre las nalgas de Naruto, mientras que este también se rinde ante tan delicioso momento y eyacula en el sofá.

Ambos tratan de recuperar la conciencia y, mientras Itachi puede, agarra el móvil que ha estado a su costado todo este tiempo, y, con la cámara, le toma una foto a las nalgas de Naruto que están expulsando la semilla que hace rato eyaculó en su interior.

- Un recuerdo para luego - dice Itachi, sonriéndole a Naruto y dándole un último beso. Le da luego una nalgada y le ordena que se limpie.

* * *

Sasuke abre la puerta y Naruto está escribiendo. Tuvo que ir no solamente a comprar algunos libros sino que, además, a retirar otros de la biblioteca ya que no estaban en venta. Le tomó algo de tiempo, por lo que espera Naruto haya hecho su parte asignada.

Naruto ve llegar a Sasuke y actúa con normalidad. Sasuke percibe cierta extrañeza en el silencio de Naruto, pero no conoce a Naruto lo suficiente como para preguntar que es lo que sucede. Además, no le gustaría saber que es lo que pasó.

Naruto y Sasuke se despiden. Para el pesar de Sasuke, aún no terminan el proyecto. Le dice que lo verá mañana. Antes de subir a su cuarto, Sasuke se dirige hacia la sala, a ordenar antes que Madara llegue a casa. Mientras limpia, percibe un olor peculiar, uno que conoce pero que, usualmente, no suele estar presente en esta parte de la casa. Trata de ver de donde viene el olor. Revisa todos los lares, pero nada parece ser sospechoso. Entonces ve algo en el piso. Se agacha a ver que es lo que es. Semen, y al parecer recientemente expulsado.

Sube al cuarto de Itachi.

- Una pregunta, Itachi - le dice, mientras este solo está en su cama, echado, leyendo un libro - ¿Bajaste mientras Naruto estaba abajo?

- Para nada - responde, sin desviar su vista de las páginas.

- Entiendo.

- Por cierto, no terminamos lo que empezamos antes que venga tu amigo. ¿Qué tal si terminamos? - dice. Entonces se levanta de su cama, dirigiéndose a Sasuke y tratando de juntar sus cuerpos, y más específicamente, sus labios.

Sasuke se separa.

- Tengo algunas cosas que hacer - dice Sasuke, desviando su rostro - además, no falta mucho para que Madara regrese.

Itachi se queda extrañado mientras Sasuke solo vuelve a su cuarto. Adentro, el menor se tira a su cama, tratando de ahogar el llanto. Entiende lo que pasó abajo. Naruto e Itachi. Lo entiende todo. Itachi, mientras tanto, en su cuarto, se repite a si mismo que no dejó ninguna clase de pista. Debe ser que, en serio, Sasuke debe hacer algo.

Itachi toma su teléfono y observa la foto de los gluteos del rubio mojados por su semen. Su erección vuelve.

**Continuará**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Muchas gracias por haber leido, y espero sus comentarios_


End file.
